Swords And Love
by Aria Aira
Summary: The mafia sure doesn't follow any rules now..okay, besides theirs. But what if the rules didn't say anything about marriage and Squalo is forced to marry a certain girl? Read and Review! Written togather with LunaticalMe and Reena Vongola!
1. The Shocking Event

**Hello, minna-san!**

**Well, for those who had read my 'What Do You think about KHR! Characters might know who am I.. If don't, I guess this be our first time we meet each other!**

**Okay, this story is written togather with my friends, LunaticalMe and Reena Vongola!**

**And I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>There weren't many who could surprise a deadly swordsman. Not now, not ever. But when he got a message from the Ninth about an urgent matter he didn't hesitate to go to the Vongola HQ. So now he was here. In front of the door to the Ninth's study.<p>

Squalo opened the door as a small crack was heard. He stepped in slowly and closed the door right after him, feeling that the air was full of tension. He could see the Ninth's guardians, the Ninth himself and the rest of the Varia, including that damn kid; Bel. Xanxus was leaning next to the window with crossed arms, looking at the scenery.

Squalo began to feel nervous where he stood. Why did everyone look so restless?

"Voi! I came! What was the urgent matter?" He asked with a loud voice to hide his nervousness. He didn't know if it worked so well because everyone stared at him. He shifted slightly where he stood, not knowing what to do.

"You're finally here, you trash..." Xanxus said with a low voice. He walked to the couch as he took Levi's seat by pushing him off from the couch. Levi could only stare in awe as he sat on the floor. Squalo leaned on a wall that was nearby and crossed his arms, waiting for Xanxus to say more. But Xanxus just kept quiet with his eyes shut. So, Squalo began to stare at the Ninth who had a smile that made him worried about his life.

The rest of the Varia tried to get his attention, which they did. He wasn't good enough at reading others thoughts but he could see that they were trying to tell him something with their eyes. Well, it wasn't easy because Lussuria had shades. Mammon had his ridiculously big hood. Bel had huge bangs and he was the one that was so stubborn that he didn't want to cut his hair. And Squalo was sure that Levi just glared at him.

"Look, Squalo. I know you're very young. But I believe you can do this", The Ninth finally said after a while.

"VOIII! Do what?" Did he have to fight? If that was so, it would be easy. But why had everyone to be here? It wasn't like he had never been assigned to missions by the Ninth himself before, Squalo thought.

"Ushishishi~ I knew that you would be mad if you heard this. Ushishishi~ Maybe the prince should get out from here to avoid being sliced...", the Bel kid said. Then, he laughed again. "Or maybe not... Ushishishi~ The prince would like to see the Commonly Commander go mad."

"VOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BRAT?" Squalo shouted as he began to lose his patience.

"Mou~ Squ-chan! Don't yell, please! My ears hurts! Why don't you sit down and hear what the Ninth is going to say..." Lussuria said, pointing towards the empty seat next to him. At first, Squalo hesitated and looked at the Ninth but the Ninth also nodded, agreeing with the gay-guy. He sighed in defeat and sat down next to Lussuria.

"Look, Xanxus is 16 years old, right?" Ninth asked. His question was pointed directly towards Squalo as he watched Squalo. Squalo narrowed his eyes. Did he only come here just to discuss about Xanxus' age? And why should he care anyway?

"Yes..." Squalo answered shortly as he eyed Ninth with a suspicious look.

"Well, I need him to marry a certain girl." The Ninth said without hesitation. If Squalo was drinking, he would have been choked to death by now. But truthfully, he was already choked... by the air!

"He..", Squalo pointed at Xanxus, "He's going to marry? I can't believe it!" Squalo was about to laugh but the glare he got from Xanxus made him quiet.

"No. You are!" Xanxus retorted in anger, obviously pissed off at Squalo and his questions. It took about a minute and a half before Squalo realized what had just been said.

"VVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY, OLD MAN?" Squalo said, switching his attention from Xanxus to the Ninth.

"What did you say?" Coyote asked furiously.

"Calm down, Coyote. It's normal to react like that. Did you forget what Xanxus almost did when he heard the news?" Timoteo, A.K.A Vongola Ninth, said to his guardian.

"VOOOOII! DON'T IGNORE ME! HOW CAN YOU DECIDE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Squalo was angry. No, he was furious! He waved his swords around and almost chopped Lussuria's head off. Fortunately, the said guy managed to jump before the sword hit his neck. But, unfortunately, Levi managed to get a cut when he didn't get away in time.

Suddenly, a hole appeared next to Squalo. Xanxus had shot the wall behind Squalo to make the swordsman shut up. It missed Squalo just by an inch. And Squalo immediately stopped his rampage, still glaring daggers towards Ninth.

"Listen to the old man first, you trash." Xanxus said, putting his X-Guns back to where they were from.

"And why the hell should I do that?" Squalo asked rudely.

"Look, we have a problem with a famiglia." Squalo raised an eyebrow at that.

"So? Why don't you just go and destroy it?" The Ninth and his guardians sighed.

"Not everything can be solved with fights and wars, boy!" Coyote remarked. It was wise not to pick against a Storm Guardian's patience, knowing that they usually were right-hand men to the boss. And being the right-hand man meant that you were strong, Squalo thought.

"Coyote", Timoteo raised one of his hands and his storm guardian regained his patience. And that was the strength of a Vongola boss, "It is just what Coyote had said, Squalo. We must not attack this famiglia. We don't wish to fight if it's unnecessary."

"VOOI! I still don't see the point why the hell I've got to marry!" Squalo retorted, not minding the glare he got from several guardians of the Ninth's.

"This family is rather peaceful and none of us wish the other one harm."

"So?" Squalo was about to leave the room when he got a hand on his shoulder. The hand was none other than Lussuria's. And even though he was a lover of fashion he was strong enough to push Squalo down back to his seat.

"Now, Squalo! Take it easy, will you?" Lussuria said as he giggled because of a joke that Bel had said.

"Don't you order me around, you shitty-!"

"Shut up, you trash!"

"Xanxus, Squalo, don't fight. Well, Squalo, it is their alliances that's the mastermind here. They just follow orders as a center for their alliances."

"Don't say me that it's their alliances who hates us? Vooi! Let me go and slice them all, then!"

"Shishishi, I wonder what you're thinking with. If you attack their alliances then they would attack us, no? Shishishi, I can't believe that the shark never thought about this!" Bel laughed, nearly falling out from the couch.

"You-!"

"Enough! Listen to what the Ninth has to say!" Coyote yelled, anger radiating from him.

"Yes, it is true that their alliances doesn't like... our guts. And I know why it is so. The Vongola is well feared in the mafia world and this famiglia we want to ally us with is aware of it." Squalo didn't open his mouth anymore but just listened to the whole explanation with curiosity. "This family follow a very special rule too. They don't break up an alliance without a reason. And breaking up the alliance with us as a reason is a bad one."

"Because we aren't allies." Xanxus said as he opened one of his eyes.

"That's right. But I am a great friend with the current boss of that family. She doesn't want anything but us to be allies, knowing that her daughter is the next boss she'll do whatsoever to make her goal accomplished. And we both thought that making someone from her family and our marry with each other would calm down the alliances of theirs."

"...Oh wait! I'm confused! This daughter you were mentioning, is it her Squalo's going to marry?" Lussuria wondered, a finger on his cheek. The Ninth could only nod with a happy smile

"VOOI! Don't say it like that, Lussuria!"

"And if this happens we'll gain great benefits. Not only that, we will stop a war in this way." Ninth explained.

"Vooi... But why do _**I**_ have to marry this girl? Why not Xanxus?" Squalo said, clearly pissed off.

"Unfortunately, Xanxus considered this girl as a sister and didn't want to marry her. Besides, their age range is quite far." Sister? Now this was ridiculous.

"YOU SHITTY BOSS! BECAUSE SHE'S LIKE A SISTER? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL? I'M GOING TO SLICE HER!" Squalo shouted as he rose up, trying to make a move towards the door. But he was stopped in his tracks.

"Mou~! Don't go and kill her!" Lussuria said hugging Squalo from the back. Squalo pushed and pushed the gay away from him and when he had assured that he wasn't going to kill some midget today he was finally free from the fag's embrace.

"VOOI! Why me? Why don't you take that stupid grinning prince if it's such a big gap of age instead?" Squalo pointed at Bel who looked as if he was offended.

"Shishishi... Firstly, the prince is not stupid. Secondly, it seemed that the girl didn't like blondes so I'm not an option, stupid shark." Bel smirked and tried to stifle one of his laughs. That made only Squalo yell at him, readying his sword to attack everyone that was in the room.

"Shut up, shitty shark! Just marry that girl..She will be an advantage to us in the future." Squalo glared Xanxus but kept quiet as he thought about a question that had crossed his mind at the word "sister".

"But tell me _why_ you can't marry this girl!" Squalo said, glaring at Xanxus.

"Because I find that strange", was his answer.

"VOOI! THAT'S NOT EVEN A REASON, YOU SHITTY BOSS!"

"Sucks for you then, you trash."

"..." If these people in the room were normal men then they wouldn't feel the hostile aura that surrounded them. Sometimes it was good to be a mere human, but only sometimes. Timoteo sighed and pulled out a piece of a paper from his drawer.

"The daughter looks like this, if you want to know." The Ninth reached out the paper and Squalo took it, only to fear over the sight. Lussuria on the other side squealed in awe!

"She's so cute! Look at her happy face! Such a lovely eye color! They are brown!" That made Squalo sure that Lussuria was blind. Lussuria was wrong at several statements. Firstly, she was not cute at all, Squalo thought. Secondly, she didn't look happy. Really, if looks could burn then they'd burn through the paper already with that glare she mustered up. And lastly, her eyes were orange.

Well, Squalo could almost symphatize with her, seeing her frown. It wasn't only him who hated this whole idea. But only almost.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it? Please review to the extreme, minna! I would love to read your suggestions, questions or whatsoever in our review box! ^^<strong>

**And so do Rin and Luna!**

**REVIEW, minna!**


	2. Varia Discussion

**Hello, minna-san!**

**Finally, second chapter is here! Sorry it took long enough to update this story! ^^ **

**My thanks goes to Luna and Rin for writing this story togather! Especially Luna, thank you very much! And my thanks also goes to people who reviewed such as PurePrincess, cocoamilo and Yuki97XD , people who alerted this story so that could know when I've updated and people who made this story as their favourite story! Love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me! **

**Enjoy then~**

* * *

><p>Quiet.<p>

Yep, that's what it was. Okay, maybe not that quiet. The birds chirped, the wind blew while the leaves rattled to it, people breathed and so on. But if you didn't include those things, it was quiet. Unusually quiet. Especially in the Varia mansion. … You read that sentence? If you didn't get the hint then I'll tell you: Varia. There was absolutely no way that _they_ would be quiet. Oh no! Every single day it would be something outrageous! The word "normal" was excluded to them! But this day, just like the last week had been, was ridiculously quiet.

Why? Well, maybe because Squalo was still in his trauma? Oh, you don't believe that Squalo can be traumatized? But let me tell you, that's what he was. And that was why it was so quiet. A shocked Squalo meant no "VOOOI!" after all!

The rest of the Varia was in the living room. Everyone, except for Squalo, had nothing to do as it was soon a wedding around the corner. Lussuria, who sat on the couch, was exhilarated to have Squalo getting married! I mean who wouldn't? Well, Squalo wasn't. Lussuria sighed at the thought of Squalo. He knew that Squalo was avoiding them after the "meeting" with the Ninth. The last week Squalo had made excuses only to stay away from them. And he did admit that he missed that loud voice of the shark. Lussuria glanced at Boss under his shades and pouted. Maybe the Ninth's choice wasn't so good as it seemed to be.

"Mou~" Lussuria broke the silence between them. Bel looked up from his potato chips and his favorite TV show to give a gaze to Lussuria who was sitting next to him. The others did the same. Mammon stopped to count his money, Xanxus lifted one of his eyelids as he leaned on the armrest on the armchair he was sitting on and Levi stood still as he quietly served tequila for his boss, "Ne, is it really alright if we let Squalo go and marry this girl? I mean he's fourteen years old!"

"And the girl's ten", Mammon retorted from the floor, continuing to count his ridiculous amount of money.

"But, isn't that too young, Boss?" Xanxus closed his eyelid, drinking directly from the tequila bottle.

"Who knows? As long as they don't use my money for the marriage."

"Mammon! They are not going to~! Mou~I want to know who this girl is! Boss~ Tell us please~!" Lussuria changed topic with a smile on his face. He hoped that Xanxus was going to spill some information about that girl. To be truth, everyone was actually curious about Xanxus' behavior when it came to this girl. None knew her name, nor her character so it was mysterious that Xanxus said she was like a sister to him.

The only thing they did knew was how she looked. Her hair was straight, long and black as the night with a few midnight blue strands that blended perfectly in that dark hair of hers. The girl's eyes was enchanting with their bright color. The twinkling orange orbs had absorbed Lussuria at the very first sight. She was just so cute!

"Ushishishi!" Bel laughed crunching on his chips loudly. "The prince wants to know the shark's future wife's name! What's her name, boss?" Belphegor wondered, interested in the subject that was brought over the room.

"Boss?" Mammon looked up under his hood as he also asked. It seemed that the girl even had got Mammon's attention. Xanxus was still quiet.

"Mou~ Tell us already, boss~!"

"Don't force bossu!" Levi retorted for the love of his boss, which was usually being ignored.

"Arianna..." Was Xanxus' answer.

"SUCH A CUTE NAME!" Lussuria squealed in awe. So cute! That girl just screamed cute! No wonder that Xanxus thought of her as a sister, Lussuria thought, still in his daze. Lussuria giggled so much that the prince fell down from the couch with the potato chips all over his face.

"Ushishishi, what are you doing?" Bel asked as he threw his chips at Lussuria to make the Sun guardian fall down from the couch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry~" Lussuria said while dodging them with ease. Bel sat up and and shrugged off the potato chips from him. "Didn't mean to do that!"

"Ushishishi, the prince will make someone into a cactus~" Bel exclaimed as he pulled out his knives.

"Stop disturbing boss already!" Levi shouted as he went to attack them, but tripped over something or someone. That resulted small piece of papers floating in the air. If you looked very closely then it was money. Mammon's money.

"... My money... It is... My money is all over the place!" Mammon rose up from the floor with anger as he began to cast illusions at everyone who was in the room, except for Xanxus. He didn't want to upset him! No, none wanted to do that! If they did, then it would led to their deaths! Without warning the door burst open and there stood: Squalo. A Squalo that was quiet. And a quiet Squalo wasn't what they wanted to see.

Squalo glanced at everyone as he had his hand on the doorknob. He was about to close the door again and go somewhere else when Lussuria kneed him right into the stomach.

"Ugh! What the hell did you do that for?" Squalo cried, ready to kill Lussuria as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Mou~! Squalo, you're avoiding us again? Don't do that! Luss-nee-chan will be sad~!" Lussuria said as he hugged the swordsman.

"I don't care! Now, let go of me!" Squalo tried to get Lussuria off of him but it was sadly just in vain!

"Trash, stop sulking and get over with it already", Xanxus said sternly, drinking from his tequila.

"VOOI!" Lussuria laughed as he heard Squalo use his signature word. "I'm not sulking!"

"Then why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm just doing missions unlike you all!" Squalo shouted as he finally was able to push Lussuria off of him.

"Ushishishi, the shark is just using excuses~"

"VOOI! What the hell do you want, you shitty prince?" Bel threw a knife at Squalo but the swordsman just blocked it with his sword.

"Ushishishi, I'm not a shitty prince, you peasant!" Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked at the person who shot the gun. Xanxus.

"Shut up!" Xanxus demanded, glaring dangerously at everyone. Mammon let go of his illusions on Levi as Belphegor stopped to throw knives at Lussuria and Squalo.

"Tch! I'm going to the next mission!" Squalo turned around but stopped midway at the wires that surrounded him.

"You're staying." Xanxus ordered, getting everyone's attentions once again.

"VOOI! WHY?" Squalo wanted to know.

"The Ninth has just sent a letter." Xanxus pulled out a letter from his jacket. No doubt, that was the Vongola Emblem. Squalo frowned at that as he felt something bad. And when a Varia Officer felt something bad then it was _extremely_ bad.

"SO? What does it say?"

"Ushishishi, I bet it's something about your marriage", the prince snickered.

"You little brat! I'll slice-"

"The marriage is next week", Xanxus cut off, having an unnoticeable smirk on his lips.

"..."

"Squalo~? Are you okay? You look pale!" Lussuria exclaimed as he looked up to see Squalo's facial expression.

"Hmph, the trauma is on once again, huh?" Mammon explained after he collected his money again and hid them in his cloak.

"Wait, if it's next week... Kyaa! We'll finally see Arianna-chan~" Lussuria chirped in delight as he clasped his hands together.

"Ushishishi, the prince is interested." Belphegor said from the couch. He sure was a fast one, he was just in front of Squalo and Lussuria but now on the couch. Anything to make himself comfortable, you could say.

"Arianna? Who the hell is that?"

"Your soon-to-be-wife's name~" Lussuria sang with happiness as he danced.

"VOOI! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

"But it is true, you are going to marry", Mammon said, not too interested in the whole matter. Oh, poor Squalo. If you could just see his face then you would also pity for this shark. This was likely a nightmare for him. A nightmare that was about to come true. And nothing could change that. Nothing!

"Boss~ When are we going?" Lussuria asked as he stopped to spin around.

"... In two hours."

"VOOI! ISN'T THAT RIDICULOUS? You expect me to go to Vongola HQ? You-" Squalo trailed off as he saw a gun pointed at him. And yes, the safety catch was off.

"Just do it, trash", Xanxus retorted, still having his gun aimed at Squalo.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>You know what? Maybe it was actually normal. Well, normal for the Varia, though. They did scream, they did scare the townspeople, they did fight, they did cause ruckus and... Was "fight" mentioned? Yes, they did everything like the Varia would usually do. Because they are the Varia after all, no? But it was this tiny little thing that didn't do a lot. Not really. This tiny little thing was easy to forget and to stuff far far away in their minds if they would. But, the question was; could they? Could they really forget that they were in Vongola HQ in the Ninth's study? Yes, they could. But could they forget that this girl was supposed to come in just some days? Hell no! Not at all!<p>

"I've decided that the Varia is going to do the wedding preparations", the Ninth's said. Oh, right off the bait, huh? Squalo's couldn't get more bitter at the sound of "wedding preparations". He was actually sour as a citrus!

"Really~? Then, then, what am I going to do?" Lussuria asked with curiosity all over his face. He was shining like mad where he sat. It was good for Mammon to have his hood over his face because that meant that he didn't need shades. And to be truth, Mammon was a stingy baby when it came about money.

"Lussuria, you're in charge for this whole preparation."

"Kyaa! Am I the leader?" Lussuria was mentally doing "awesome" poses as he chanted "Wedding! Wedding!" Yes, he did annoy Squalo even more.

"Yes, you'll be mainly doing the decorations. Belphegor, you'll take care of the clothing and jewelry", the Ninth said as he watched Squalo's mood. He was about to get an outburst, that you could see. What a scowl.

"Ushishishi, clothing? A prince can do that easily."

"I doubt that" Levi muttered under his breath as he gave away a glare at Bel.

"Ushishishi, do you want to walk around naked? I can do that", Bel snickered as he pulled out a knife.

"You! I'll-"

"VOOI! Shut it, you shits!" Oh... Already? And here Mammon thought that there could be a new record for how long Squalo's patience would last. It was good that he didn't bet any money on it.

"Levi A Than, you will take care of the food and drink." Levi sparkled with his mouth formed as an "O" when he heard that. "Mammon, you'll do the invitations with Squalo-"

"VOOI! What invitations? Wasn't it just going to be a hidden marriage? And why me?"

"Mou... I don't want to do this freely either but if it's the Ninth's order... Then I can't complain", Mammon remarked from his seat. Squalo twisted his head to Mammon's direction and glared daggers at the baby.

"Squalo, we have to do invitations if the alliances of the Ninfea family is going to accept us", the currently Vongola boss said as he opened one of his drawer. "Next time we're having a meeting Arianna and her mother will be with us so we can discuss a bit more about the wedding."

"VOOI! And when will that be?"

"Very soon, if I'm correct", Timoteo smiled his old smile as he gave each Varia officer a stack of paperwork on what they were supposed to do.

"What am I going to do?" Xanxus asked as he directed his gaze to the Ninth.

"You'll of course be escorting Arianna and show her around Vongola HQ when she arrives." If the Varia weren't mafias then they wouldn't see the tenderly feeling Xanxus had in his eyes for a second. "Any questions?"

"VOOI! Of course!"

"Except for Squalo, then no", Mammon remarked. Bel laughed his natural laugh at that, obviously amused at Squalo's vein popping out of nowhere.

"Vooi! Are you ignoring me?"

"Then, tell me, Squalo. What is your problem?" The Ninth looked at the said one. Squalo crossed his arms and had this huge frown that meant death.

"When you meant the alliances, does that mean ours too?" The old man smiled as he nodded.

"We're going to invite the Chiavarone too", he said, knowing that that was what Squalo didn't want to hear.

"Damn." Yes, damn. A good expression Squalo used there. Because that was what it was. This was going to be one of the most damned wedding preparations through the whole Vongola History. And just to tell you, that was a long History.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria : Minna, how was it? Please review, minna!<strong>

**Rin : Yes, please review. We would love to have your review!**

**Aria : Where's Luna?**

**Rin : She's practically busy right now, practising samurai-skill or something she said earlier so she could fight with Squalo.**

**Aria : =.=''**

**Luna : MINNA, I'M HERE! *panted* Please review, ciao-ciao!**


	3. Wedding Preparations And The Meeting

**Hello, minna-san! **

**First of all, thanks for the reviews we received. I must say that we, writers, are truly happy with the reviews and I hope you'll review after you read this chapter. Because the more reviews we get, the more excited we'll be and it means the faster this story will be updated!**

**By the way, thanks to Luna and Rin, like always~**

**And thanks also to :-**

**Yuki97XD**

**VongolaXII**

**ShadowFairyx3**

**I Am You**

**Please remember, I love you guys so much! Keep reading and keep reviewing..hahaha ^^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Strange.<p>

That was the first thing the servants and the agents thought when they met Belphegor as they passed him. Why was a kid with large blond bangs and a tiar-... eh, a crown leaning on a wall with scissors in his hands? Well, you're maybe saying that it's not strange at all, but you would if you'd been there for hours. Hours. Prince the ripper had been leaning on a wall for three hours straight and he didn't even budge a bit when a servant asked him what was wrong as he had passed Belphegor several times already. The servants had this feeling that they were being observed, or at least the maids.

Belphegor suddenly went back to the room were he had gotten the fabrics he had ordered. He had actually been observing the maids and he in some way or another "knew" all the women in the Vongola HQ's three sizes. He decided that a black white dress with short sleeves would be good for a commonly maid. Now, it was only back to work.

"So you were here, Bel?" The door creaked as it revealed a baby with a hood that covered half of the face.

"Shishishi, you never heard about knocking before?" Bel turned around, seeing Mammon with a huge stack of invitations.

"As if you would do something like that. What are you doing?" Mammon asked as he looked at the fabrics.

"The servants clothes."

"... Was that in your assignment?" Mammon let the piece of papers float in the air with a swift movement with his finger. Sometimes it was good to be an illusionist.

"Ushishishi, yeah. Hm, how's it going for you two?" Bel asked, referring to Mammon and Squalo as he cut the fabric with his knives. The scissors seemed only to be a decoration for him, because he did not use it.

"Mou~ I'd not want to do this. I don't gain anything and Squalo is shouting more than usual", the baby answered, scanning the invitations one by one to check were he was supposed to deliver them to.

"The shark is awfully loud as ever, isn't he?" Bel snickered at his remark. "Why are you here?"

"Observing the area for Lussuria. He's doing the decorations. I will get paid later."

"Shishishi... You're a greedy baby."

"Anything for money, I'd say." Mammon pulled out a notebook as he wrote down the size of the room they were in. "Oh yeah, who's the best-man?"

"The prince doesn't find that necessary to answer. Ask Squalo instead."

"Hmph. Oh? Is that the bride's dress?" Mammon glanced at the said object.

"Ushishishi, yep. The prince has once again done a beautiful work of art", Bel answered with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. The dress was all white and frilly and it was easy to extend or shorten it without damaging the fabrics if it was needed. He still hadn't met the girl so he didn't know if she was tall for her age or not.

"Hmph, I don't know if that's called art but who cares? I'm going to deliver these invitations."

* * *

><p><strong>Lussuria<strong>

"Yes~! They have arrived!" Lussuria was dancing in delight as his packages was finally in the room. He had just assigned the servants to decorate the ball-room when he came back. Being the leader for this whole preparation felt astonishingly good!

"Kyaa~! Such a wonderful aroma! These flowers are so gorgeous!" He had ordered flowers that could hold their freshness for weeks._Weeks_. Come on, weeks! And they were cut and all! So how in Earth was that even possible? ...Oh yeah, forgot. We were talking about the mafia.

"Lussuria-sama! The rooms are decorated! We're waiting for your next orders!" A servant came in, out of breath because he was forced to run all the way to keep up with their schedule. Lussuria swirled around and pouted with his hands on his cheeks.

"Mou~! It's Luss-nee-chan! Oh well, take these flowers and put them in the empty vases, next to the gardenia flowers, sweetie!" The servant sweat dropped as he got a box full of dandelions with the rainbow's colors.

"G-Gardenia flowers? But Luss-nee-chan, this is the remaining of the flowers..." Lussuria stopped suddenly in his pirouette to see what the servant was holding. Was that... a sliced flower stalk? Yes it was. No doubt about it.

"What? Why? Who could do such a thing to my lovely gardenia's?" Lussuria exclaimed in horror. To think that someone would dare to sabotage his decorations! The servant muttered something that caught Lussuria's interest. "Squ-chan did? Mou~! My hard work! And he's destroying the preparations! I'm going to find him!" Lussuria headed out with a confused servant, but the servant didn't mind as long as he didn't have to see Lussuria's face. To be truth, that man had been sparkling all day and it had almost etched at every single servant that helped him out. And that was a scary sight. Scary indeed.

Lussuria slammed the door to a study as he clung onto a very surprised shark.

"Squalo! Why did you have to do that? There was no need to attack my lovely gardenia flowers, was it?" Squalo looked up from the invitations as he got a punch right in his stomach.

"VOOI! What the hell are you talking about? What's a gardenia for-" Lussuria covered Squalo's mouth with his hand to prevent some strong cursing.

"You seriously don't know what a gardenia flower is?" Squalo didn't know if the question was rhetorical but just nodded. "Shame on you! A gardenia means secretly love in the flower's language!"

"Vooii! Why do I have to care? And isn't every single flower the same? The only difference is the colors!" Squalo yelled at him, slapping the hand away from him. What in Earth just happened? Why was Lussuria accusing him for something he didn't do? To be truth, Squalo was waiting for Mammon to come back from his delivery so he couldn't have been on a rampage and slaughter all the flowers. But did Lussuria think so when the servant had given him a sliced flower stalk? No, because a sliced stalk meant a stalk sliced by Squalo, judging that he always had a sword around him.

"Squalo! Take the consequences for your actions! You, destroyed my gardenia's!"

"VOOI! I don't have time for something I haven't done! I'm still only on my fifth stack of shitty invitations that only grows the longer I'm dwelling on these!" Squalo shouted, holding up some invitations that clearly said: CEDEF. Welcome to a wedding.

"Mou~! I have a tight schedule, Squalo! I still have to check on Bel and Levi! And around seven o' clock your bride will come!"

"Vooi! Don't say it like that!" The swordsman rose up as he glared intensely on Lussuria, but being in the Varia also meant that you had great guts so the older one of them didn't flinch.

"But it's true! Arianna-chan is finally coming!" Lussuria exclaimed with happiness floating in the air.

"I don't care for fu- … Anyways, I bet it was Levi who cut your flowers and not me", Squalo trailed off, knowing that Lussuria was about to punch him again if he cursed. And his punches were real hard.

"EH? Why would Levi do that?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's jealous of your position", Squalo muttered, quickly writing on the invitations. … That could be possible. In fact, that was extremely possible. Lussuria hugged Squalo, making the chair falling backwards. Squalo had to train to fight against surprise attacks, because they were a real pain in the neck.

"I'm so sorry that I accused you, Squ-chan~! Luss-nee-chan didn't know~!" Squalo yelled at the gay-man as he tried to pry him off.

"Voooi! Let go of me! And what's with that ridiculous nickname? It's Squalo!"

"Hai, hai~! I'll go find the suspect now~! Wish me good luck, ne?" Squalo's eye twitched in shock as Lussuria blew kisses from the door. What a long day this was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Mammon<strong>

And that was the last of the delivery for this time. Mammon was floating in the air, heading back to Vongola HQ. He'd just left the invitations for a couple of allies, both the Ninfea family and Vongola family. The baby looked up to the sky and could see hints of rain when he observed the clouds.

Really, Mammon could be on a mission by now and get some benefits from it. That would make his money increase and that greedy baby would never let such a chance go away. Dealing with wedding preparations was not in his lists because he never liked to do things for free. He'd actually been in a bad mood ever since the preparations began, though, being an illusionist he didn't admit a thing.

When he was in front of the doors he landed and opened the doors, right in time for avoiding the first shower of the rain. However, the frog on his head got some drops on it.

"Phantasma, it was just rain. Don't sulk", Mammon told his frog when it became heavily gloomy. "Here, I'll make an illusion." Mammon materialized a hairdryer in front of Phantasma and soon the scowl from the frog vanished as it felt hot air blowing in its direction. The illusionist slowed down the pace when he was in front of a study that was awfully quiet. Mammon opened the door to see Squalo still working on the invitations.

Maybe you never expected this but Squalo's handwriting was surprisingly beautiful for such a loud swordsman like him. You could actually call it a masterpiece, his writing, that is. However, Squalo would never admit such a thing, he'd tried to worsen his writings but do you think that worked when a Lussuria broke his fingers every time he tried? Oh no, of course not. And the sick thing was that he could write beautifully with both of his hands.

Lussuria had asked Squalo once if he could write with both of his hands at the same time to make the paperwork done faster. Squalo, though, thought that it was a challenge and now he was ranked as number one as the fastest writer with both hands in that kid Fuuta's ranking book. He was laughed at for weeks.

"Who-... Oh, it's just you, huh, Mammon." Squalo was white in the face when the door had creaked. Apparently, he had thought that it was Lussuria. And just now, he didn't really want to see that guy. EVER.

"Hmph. I see that you're done soon." Squalo rolled his eyes as he heard that.

"Tch! I would have been done already if you helped me out from the beginning!"

"Stop complaining. I had to deliver those invitations." Squalo frowned as he took a new invitation. He took the list he had got from the Ninth and paled at what he read. "Hm? Oi, what's wrong, Squalo?"

"VOOII! I thought that I erased his name from the Ninth's list!" Mammon, who was curious at the sudden outburst, jumped up to the desk to take a look at the list. Oh. So that was the problem. The Chiavarone family.

"So it was you who cut out their name. No wonder that the Ninth gave me the a backup on that list." Squalo couldn't believe his ears.

"WHAT? What do you mean? Isn't this the new list?" A vein popped up right next to Squalo's temple as he shouted. He had sneaked into the Ninth's study yesterday night and carefully bleached away the name. However, if you looked at the results. … No, let's just say that Squalo wasn't the best infiltrator out there in the mafia world.

"No." Squalo emitted a dangerous aura as he thought up of heavy curses in several languages when he wrote the invitation. Sometimes, it was good to vent out your anger in different ways.

"Look, Phantasma. The rain has stopped."

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

Levi was standing in Vongola's Paradise of Bevande. If you didn't know what Bevande actually was then here's your clue: Drinks. Yes, drinks. From tap water to the most finest wine. Levi who was still sulking for not getting the leader position of the wedding preparations had wandering aimlessly in the Paradise. Oh, just so you know, the Paradise was in fact just a grand wine cellar that Vongola Primo had allowed to build for the guests that was one their parties.

Levi growled at the thought of his pathetic assignment. No! Levi tried to convince himself that this was all for his beloved boss, Xanxus. (Though, we don't know if you're such a beloved subordinate yourself...)

Levi sighed at the sight. There were too many bottles and he didn't know which one was best. He took out a bottle of wine from its place and read the label. No, he still didn't have a clue about which one was the best because of that. He considered about asking Lussuria but knew that he was after Levi because of a huge slaughter of some gardenia's. (Wow, someone else than Lussuria knows the flower's language in the Varia.) Maybe that brat, Belphegor could help him. Levi was about to head out to look for Bel when he remembered that Xanxus would be disappointed on him if he asked. No! He was the one who should do this! Levi took the bottle he had just pulled out from its place and drank. The liquor seemed to be too dull for such a respectable man as Xanxus. Levi put away the bottle and took another.

And another.

And another. None of them satisfying his expectations. It was good that he did the food arrangements before looking for drinks because this was going to take a long time.

By the time Lussuria had found him, he was lying on the floor, half-drunken bottles surrounding him. And here Lussuria was about to scold him for killing some flowers, too bad that that didn't happen.

"LEVI A THAN!" For the first time in his currently state, Lussuria screamed. And we must admit that his scream could be compared to a certain shark that was soon to get married.

Levi, who obviously was drunk by now, didn't make a fuss when he was dragged to the fountain. Lussuria didn't even bother to give Levi a piggy-back ride because firstly; He reeked of alcohol, strong alcohol. Secondly: He didn't want to dirty himself when he had just bought a new jacket the other day. And lastly: Lussuria thought about his reputation as a man-queen more than the rumor that he was brutal when it was needed. And just now, it seemed that the reputation was far far away from the servants minds.

"Lussuria, what are you doing?" A boy asked from behind.

"Oh, Bel! Levi is drunk, and I'm about to splash some water on him!" Belphegor glanced at Levi and snickered.

"Shishishi, what a stupid man he is. Here, I'll do it", Bel offered the help and pushed Levi. Too bad for Levi that he landed in the fountain and got wet. Fortunately, he became sober as he spluttered out the water.

"Mou~! I don't think you should do that! What if he would have never woken up again?"

"The prince doesn't care for such a peasant like him", Bel answered, a huge smile visible.

"Bel! How dare you!" Levi stood up as he was about to attack the prince. Belphegor, on the other hand, pulled out his leg to make Levi trip. Anything to get a laugh.

"Shishishi, stupid is not the right word anymore~."

"Now, Bel! Don't be so harsh on each other!" Prince the Ripper looked at Lussuria as he opened his mouth.

"Why were you with Levi?"

"Well that's... Levi A Than! How dare you do that to my gardenia's!"

"Lussuria?" And as on cue a fight broke out. Belphegor put his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the sight of the fight.

* * *

><p>Dum-Dum-Dum! … Seriously?<p>

* * *

><p>"Vooi... Don't you dare give me any paperwork related to this again!" Squalo yelled at the Ninth. The Ninth was radiating with a smile as he glanced the clock. It was time soon.<p>

"Squalo. I will not. But that is only if you succeed on worsening your handwriting", he said as he pulled out a piece of paper that, undoubtly, had Squalo's handwriting on it.

"Ushishishi, I didn't know that the shark's handwriting was so tolerable." Yes, Belphegor was no owner when it was about compliments.

"Vooi! What do you want, brat?" Bel snickered where he lied on the couch, Mammon sitting on his stomach. The baby went up and down when he counted his money. Apparently, he had found a great seat.

"Squ-chan~! Don't be so~! Your bride is soon here!" Squalo paled when he heard Lussuria utter some stupid sentences.

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" The wedding preparations were done for today it seemed as everyone in the Varia was gathered, including the Ninth. The atmosphere was extremely tense as they waited for this "Arianna" to show up. Xanxus, sitting on an armchair, seemed to be in a good mood because he didn't shout at them for being nuisances. His trip with Arianna seemed to have brighten his mood, making Levi awfully jealous of this girl. Who was she, who made his Boss like that? To think that she had the guts! Levi was so enraged that you could see the steam that came from him. Lussuria, on the other hand, looked like he was high on something. And the effects became crazier for each minute that passed. Fields of flowers could be seen around him. Bel was pinching Mammon's cheeks for who knows how long and Squalo... Well, Squalo was not the one you wanted to chat with right now. Though, chatting probably meant curses and loud voices when it was about him. Squalo leaned on the wall as he heard footsteps.

Everyone suddenly stopped to do what they were doing. Was it Arianna? The door opened and revealed the Ninth's Storm Guardian.

"Ninth, we have an urgent matter. There's a meeting occurring right now and we need you to be there", he said as he waited for the current Vongola boss to come with him.

"Oh, and here I thought I could see Arianna. Oh well, say hello from me then, Xanxus." Xanxus grunted as the Ninth headed out.

"Tch! When is that girl going to show up?"

"Shishishi, by the way, have you already decided on your best-man?" Squalo nearly choked on the air he inhaled. What the?

"Best-man? Why the hell should I?"

"Oh! Make me your best-man!" Lussuria chimed, obviously more hyped.

"VOOI! NO WAY!" Lussuria pouted at the sudden rejection but didn't mind it so much.

"Then what about Bel?"

"Shishishi, the prince will not be the best-man", Belphegor said, suddenly rising from his position, making Mammon tilt in an awkward angle.

"I don't want you to either!" Levi, still irritated, suddenly shouted.

"Why is that stupid girl taking so long to come here? Doesn't she have a sense of direction, that stupid girl?"

"Excuse me, but I'm sure that having no sense of direction is way better than having no tolerance for alcohol, Mr spiky-dolt. And who said that I had no sense of direction? Wasn't it just your ugly face that scared me away from this place?" A quiet voice said from the door. Everyone turned their attention on the person who leaned on the door, next to Squalo. It was a girl. And not just a random girl. It was Arianna! No doubt about it!

"WHAT? Who do you think you are to call me that?" Levi shouted. Arianna, having her arms crossed, looked up from her bangs as she observed the place. Now, who was this Squalo?

"Wrong way to use it. It's supposed to be: 'Who do you think you are to call my name so casually.' Hm... I guess that this is the rest of the Varia, ne? Xanxus-nii?" Arianna called out, directing her gaze at everyone else. Her first impression of them was; a guy with... strange fashion senses, a boy around her age with... was that a tiara? A baby with money in its hands and a white-haired guy who seemed to be unable to fix his glares. Arianna glanced at Xanxus and her poker-face broke into a sun that radiated light with her smile. Xanxus didn't flinch at the smile but you could see that he really did care for this girl.

Squalo who had looked at the girl was shocked. At first when she had gotten his attention he thought that she was just a normal girl. Her eyes that had been shadowed by her black bangs looked apathetic as she blurted out her remarks. Squalo flinched at the coldness she showed. It was almost like Xanxus... But in a milder way. And then, without warning, she smiled. Squalo fought against the urge to poke those flowers that danced around her. Were they real?

Bel laughed at Arianna's remarks. They were so dead-on but still so funny! Now, wasn't this interesting? Lussuria squealed in awe as he sucked in the sight of an adorable girl, clasping his hands.

"Kyaa! You're so cute~ I just want to eat you up!" Lussuria exclaimed. That made Arianna on standby.

"Xanxus-nii... Why do you have a cannibal in your group? Aren't you afraid to get eaten by him?" She said bluntly, eying Lussuria suspiciously. Lussuria gaped his mouth in shock. Was that the impression she had of him? Deep, deep inside, he cried. Such harsh words.

Xanxus on the other hand snickered at her, still in a good mood.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh! Forgot! I'm Arianna of the Ninfea Famiglia. Nice to meet you...?" She trailed off, looking at the blonde,

"Shishishi, I'm Belphegor, but you can call me Bel. This is Mammon, Levi – the one you insulted from the beginning, Lussuria – the cannibal and Squalo – the one leaning on the wall", Bel said rapidly, as he pointed the others in order. Arianna turned around to meet the white-haired guy again.

"Um... Hi, Squalo." She blushed as she reached out her hand to him.

"Tch! What do you want?" Squalo asked, not going to even look at her.

"Well, if that's how you're going to act then you'll surely find yourself in danger." Suddenly a ominous feeling swept through the room. And all this feeling from a tiny girl. She took Squalo by the collar as she looked up with her orange eyes, filled with anger. "Because you do not want to upset me, Superbi Squalo." Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>So, surprised? Review, minna! I would love to have your suggestions, opinions and questions about this story! ^^ But, I hope no flames! <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Flower That Was Now Visible

**Hello, minna-san!**

**Finally, chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the late update! Well, we were trying to find ideas and all.. Hahahaha, so yeah..this chapter is a bit longer than before!**

**Thanks to:-**

**leena456 : Hahaha, thanks! **

**Yuki97XD : I love that part too.. thanks to Luna for writing an awesome remark! **

**VongolaXII : You'll pay me? O.O **

**I Am You : Thanks ne?**

**My Hime : er- well..do I need to explain? Arianna is a the heir of Ninfea famiglia. And if you ask about her characters, I'm sorry, I couldn't answer because it will be revealed one by one! ^^**

**Yuni-Chan xD : Hai~ I'll try!**

**SheWolfMedjaiUndertaker : Thanks~! ^^**

**To all of the readers, thanks to you too.. for reading this story. This goes same to the favourites and alerts! Love you guys always!**

**Disclaimer : Luna, Rin and I didn't own KHR! ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The word that described him was: shocked.<p>

Shocked.

Yes, the great Superbi Squalo was shocked. Shocked at the sudden outburst that had happened earlier. Well, outburst and outburst. If you consider a ten-years old girl with temper as an outburst then there you have it.

Squalo was lying on a couch, his arms behind his head as he pondered over what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback – 2 hours ago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Because you do not want to upset me, Superbi Squalo", Arianna warned as she tightened her grip on Squalo's collar. To be truth, Squalo could make the girl release his collar immediately, but he was too shocked. He didn't expect his brid-... his soon-to-be-wif- eh... what do you want to be inserted there, Squalo? Oh, okay, he didn't expect a girl that almost reached him to the shoulder could do that, not to mention that she was radiating a dangerous aura. But at that the next train of thoughts popped up. Her aura wasn't so dangerous as Xanxus. Heck no! Xanxus was far more dangerous! If Squalo had to choose between Hell and Xanxus, then he would have gladly taken Hell as a choice. The girl's aura was definitely not the most threatening one but it could shake you up totally that you would bawl if you were a mere human. The aura Arianna emitted was... more like a protection than a weapon. And Squalo was sure that she had no killing intention when she emitted the aura.<p>

What the hell was he thinking about? Aura? Why the hell aura? Squalo gritted his teeth in anger. Wasn't he Squalo? He was obviously going to teach the girl that she also shouldn't mess up with him.

But before he could do anything to make the girl let go of his collar she had already done it.

"VOOI! What did you do that for?" Squalo shouted at her, giving away a glare at her direction as soon as she released her grip. The swordsman readied his sword and was about to slice the girl that stood in front of him but was interrupted suddenly by Lussuria who hugged him tightly from behind.

"Don't kill her, Squ-chan!" Lussuria cried, still hugging Squalo who was now trying his hardest to escape from the embrace. Note the word: trying. It was impossible to do that!

"VOOI! LET GO! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Trash, if you kill her, I'm sure that you will die in the most pathetic way... EVER!" Xanxus threatened as he pulled out his X-guns. Squalo gulped as he suddenly calmed down from the "almost rampage". To think that he had forgot that this stupid girl was Xanxus' sister. Or that was what Xanxus said.

All of a sudden, the girl's lips broke into a smile, however a sad one, making Squalo flinch. What was wrong with this girl? At one moment, she was threatening him with her aura. But now, she was emitting a warm and cheery aura, though you could see hints of sadness enveloping her. Okay, he should stop with this aura-thing right now, because it just made him crazy. Now, the important thing, was this girl mad or did she just have a split personality? He didn't figure out the answer until Arianna opened her mouth.

"Xanxus-nii... Please don't kill." Arianna glanced at Xanxus as he nodded but in dismay. She turned around to face Squalo, the sadness still in her eyes. "I'm sorry, er... Squalo. It can't be helped", Arianna said slowly, making Squalo feel a bit guilty. But that feeling was easy to shrug off for someone like him.

"What can't be helped?" Squalo shouted, not believing at the answer he just got.

"Hey, there's no need to yell at me. I can hear you perfectly from where I am. ...Or are you perhaps blind?" As on cue, her coldness washed over her again, making Squalo sure that this girl had a split personality. Arianna looked at Xanxus, and had an apologetic smile on her face. "Xanxus-nii, I'm so sorry. I'd go back to my room if you don't mind. Let's take our walk tomorrow instead", she said as she walked out of the room, all the gazes at her. Xanxus didn't say anything, but if you'd lived with him for a long time, then you could practically know what was running through his mind. Kill.

And this was what the other Varia officers knew. Xanxus fumed with anger as he couldn't take a walk with his so-called sister. The others quickly took their leave, leaving a very pissed off Xanxus behind. Though, Levi who was incredibly stupid was still standing there, not noticing the deadly aura that Xanxus radiated. A gunshot was heard not too long after their escape.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p>Although Squalo was miserable with what was going on, he still enjoyed when Levi got shot. Who the hell in their right mind would stay with Xanxus in his bad mood? Apparently, Levi. Though, we have to remark that Levi was not in right in his mind from the start.<p>

Squalo suddenly sighed. That girl had totally not attracted his attention at the sight of her appearance. But after he'd met her and she'd given him that "greeting", he couldn't help but worry a bit for his life. Not like he was going to admit it. Oh no. Squalo had too much pride for that. What was he supposed to do? He still didn't want to marry that girl. He'd rather let Lussuria dress him up than letting a girl like Arianna marry with him. Squalo thought for another minute and considered that he had actually three options to maybe succeed about not having a marriage.

Firstly, say to the Ninth that he wasn't going to marry that girl. It could be like this:

_"Voooii!" Squalo shouts as he bursts into the Ninth's study without caring to knock on the door. And the Ninth's Storm Guardian would likely be there._

_"Don't you know how to knock, brat?" Coyote asks furiously as the said shark walks towards the desk, slamming the desk with his hands. Squalo has the guts to ignore him as he keeps glaring at the Ninth. Timoteo then looks up from his paperwork with an innocent mafia boss' smile. "Yes, Squalo? What can I help you with?" He hides the paperwork in a drawer as he looks at Squalo with warm eyes._

_"VOOI! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THAT GIRL!" Squalo then says, right into the subject. The current Vongola boss then keeps smiling at Squalo while Coyote tries his best to not kill the youngster for interrupting the Ninth with something unimportant._

_"I thought you say that before." Will probably the answer be._

_"Yes, and I'll say it once again! I. DON'T. WANT. TO. MARRY. THAT. GIRL! And I'll keep saying it if you don't change your decision!" Squalo tries to threaten the Ninth._

_"But I still consider you as the one to marry Arianna. In fact, I don't mind that you're bugging me, Squalo. It'll be fun, right?" Timoteo then exclaims while Coyote snickers upon hearing the Ninth's declaration. Squalo then obviously thinks that the Ninth is challenging him, meaning that he was supposed to repeat the same sentence and follow the Vongola boss until he did waver with his decision._

_From early morning to late midnight he keeps bothering the Ninth without knowing what the word "tired" means. And of course the Ninth's Guardians will try to persuade him (or kill, in Coyote's case) to leave the Ninth alone. And without notice, a week passes. He's still bothering the old man until the Ninth exclaims, "Today is the marriage! Are you glad, Squalo?"_

"Noooo! Squalo screamed. "Persuade the Ninth" was an horrible idea, especially with the knowledge that the current boss of Vongola had great patience. Incredible great patience! He really didn't think that he would succeed , making the Ninth change. The idea was to get the Ninth distracted and forget all about the wedding.

Okay, next option was: "Run away at night." It could be something like this:

_"That shark-trash..." Xanxus clenches his teeth, walking in to the room that Squalo is supposed to be in as he observes the room. The others of the Varia is there, excluding Squalo, of course. They all then look nervous and Lussuria probably keeps wailing, "Why... Why?"_

_"How dare that shark-trash run away?" Xanxus says as killing intent surrounds him. All of them perhaps gulp at the thought that Xanxus would shoot them all with his weapons. _

_"Prepare, all of you! We're going to hunt that shark down!" Xanxus orders. Levi then quickly calls out his Lightning Strike Squad, eager to help Xanxus at any cost. Bel examines his shiny knives as he throws one of them at the wall to test the sharpness of it. Mammon would absolutely say something about not getting paid but would still follow Xanxus' order to avoid being burnt into ashes. Lussuria, filled with worry, keeps saying, "You shouldn't have done that, Squ-chan~"_

_"Now, go and bring that stupid shark to me!" And they all will definitely head out from Vongola HQ, only to look after a swordsman that had no intention to marry._

Squalo shuddered at the thought. That wouldn't be a good end. He would be killed by Xanxus before getting the time to explain himself. And maybe that Bel could get some knives at him before giving Xanxus the final blow. … No, not a good idea! And there was no way that Superbi Squalo was going to flee! ...Maybe... He wasn't so sure anymore when it was about a marriage.

What could be the last option then? Hmm... "Try to convince Xanxus." Something like this will probably happen then:

_Xanxus drinks his tequila while resting in his room on an armchair. Levi serves him more tequila when the door suddenly gets kicked open. You might know who. If you don't then... Squalo. Xanxus glares at Squalo as he is not pleased that Squalo interrupts his rest. He, however, does nothing as he closes his eyes again, waiting for the shark to say whatever he wants._

_"Why did you disturb boss?" Levi asks Squalo, certainly not liking the fact that Squalo was doing that to his boss. But Squalo, being smart, ignores him and goes straight to Xanxus._

_"What do you want, trash?" Xanxus asks as he knows that Squalo is in front of him._

_"Vooi, boss! I don't want to marry that sister of yours. Go and marry with her, instead of me!" Squalo then exclaims, not in his usual loud voice. (OMG! Did you hear that? "Not in his usual loud voice"... Something great is going on now...)_

_"No, you'll marry her", Xanxus retorts stubbornly, not caring about Squalo at all. Though, why would he?_

_"VOOOI! I said that I didn't want to! Don' you understand, you shitty boss?" Squalo then shouts at Xanxus, losing all his patience he has at once. As on cue, Xanxus opens his eyes, glaring at the swordsman._

_"You don't want to marry Arianna?"_

_"Vooi! Of course!"_

_"Then... Die, trash!" Xanxus shouts as he pulls out his X-guns, aiming at Squalo._

_And then they are there, the Varia, standing in front of a grave that clearly says: SUPERBI SQUALO! DO NOT REST IN PEACE FOR NOT WANTING TO MARRY ARIANNA!"_

"NOOOOOO!" Squalo shouted with a sudden movement. That was the most terrible idea ever! No one wanted to mess with Xanxus, especially now that they knew that the tiniest badmouthing of Arianna would kill them. Hard. Squalo certainly didn't want to die yet! He was just fourteen for crying out loud! … Why the hell was he having these ideas? They all sucked. He shot up from the couch as he face-palmed himself. Suddenly, Lussuria slammed the door open to the room, Bel right after him.

"Squ-chan~! I heard you were screaming!" Lussuria stated.

"Ushishishi~ And you did it twice! Has the shark finally gone mad?" Bel wondered as he went back laughing.

"Don't say that, Bel-chan~ What's wrong, Squalo?"

"Nothing."

"Shishishi, Squalo's in denial", Bel remarked with a huge grin. Squalo glared daggers at him as he stood up.

"I'm not. I just want to get some rest, that's all", Squalo finally said. He did felt tired and it wondered him, how could daydreaming become tiring? Well, Squalo. That was a good question. Nothing more.

"Yes, dear~! You should get some rest so that you don't get tired on your wedding when it's here!" Lussuria said excitedly. Squalo paled at that as he thought he had no choice besides marrying that girl. And even if he did have a choice, then it was not something he would try to choose. But he said nothing as he headed back to his room, meeting Arianna on the way who was wandering around as she looked lost. Squalo couldn't blame her, the Vongola HQ was huge.

Arianna suddenly stopped when she saw Squalo in front of her, a foot in the air. She was in that position for several minutes, exchanging looks with Squalo. Until she slowly walked away from him backwards, that is. That made Squalo twitch in anger. Why did she act like that?

"Vooi! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at her. Arianna flinched as she pouted in sadness, looking down on her feet.

"That's out of your concern." Squalo frowned as a vein popped near his temple.

"You think I'll believe that? You just backed away from me!" Arianna looked up with a puzzled look.

"Then why even ask if you knew what I did? Or is it a tendency out of yours to ask something that is so obvious?" Again with this split personality... Squalo glared, gripping her collar.

"Vooi! What do you want, brat?" The intense aura that enveloped both of them seemed to be emitted from none other than Arianna. Did Squalo really want to get traumatized again today?

"From you? Well, you letting go of me first", Arianna answered, feeling the grip of her collar weaken. "Secondly, you being quiet if that's not too much of you." The swordsman did as she said and soon there was a gap between them again, the aura gone. The heavy silence that had just fallen over them became bigger, wider and it seemed to be endless.

Squalo scrutinized the younger one and sighed with guilt. He didn't actually want to act so harsh but Arianna sure made that impossible. Wasn't he supposed to be the mature one out of them? Well, he certainly didn't act like it. (Yeah, we know... but we are glad that you're sincere!)

Lussuria, who had wanted the best, wanted them to have a truce until the wedding and even though Squalo didn't believe that would work he had no other choice. He just had to deal with this like a man, right? Without noticing, they both began to walk to an undecided destination.

"Hey, you", Squalo said, trying to get her attention. "What are you doing out here so late?" Arianna looked up as she glanced at Squalo, her sad eyes telling that it was out of his business. However, Squalo did do what she had requested so the only thing she could do was to answer.

"It's not that late." Arianna looked out the window, watching the moon pass through clouds.

"For a brat like you, it is", Squalo retorted, unsure whether she would burst into tears as she looked so sad or that her coldness would show up. Though, none of those options were made. Arianna sighed while she held up a hand, wanting to change to another subject as she felt the mood of the conversation go bad.

"I'm sorry, Squalo. I didn't intend to be mean before. It was just an habit of mine", she explained.

"Tch! A bad habit if you ask me!" Squalo crossed his arms again, a scowl in his face.

"But did I really ask you now?" Arianna's eyebrow rose up in wonder as the sadness slowly washed away from her eyes, replaced by curiosity.

"Vooi... Stop with your bending sentences!" Squalo hissed.

"Hm... Let me reconsider it", Arianna began, a finger on her lips as she fell in deep concentration. "I guess that I could do that for today."

"You better do!" The swordsman rolled his eyes. Arianna's gaze shifted from his face to the sword he had.

"You're a swordsman?" She asked, referring to the sword that was strapped next to Squalo's hip.

"Voi, of course I am! Hasn't that shitty boss told you?" Arianna shook her head as an apologetic smile was visible on her face.

"He did say something like that but I didn't hear!" That caught Squalo off guard. Didn't she know who she was talking about? Xanxus of all people was not supposed to be ignored! And if he was, death was not too far away!

"I'm amazed that you're still standing here, all alive."

"Sou? Though, it was more that I didn't want to than not being able to."

"Huh?" Squalo ceased his walking while Arianna hummed happily for herself.

"You see, I don't really like violence!" Arianna swirled around, a finger in the air.

"...You're joking with me, all right", the swordsman growled in disbelief.

"I am not! It's true! Violence is not good!" She tried again with puffed cheeks as her brows furrowed in hidden anger.

"Voi, you yourself are violent!" The girl shook her head when she heard that.

"I don't fight if it's not necessary!" Squalo began to walk again to catch up with her.

"Tch! As if!" Arianna's eyebrow jolted up in wonder but she didn't bother to disagree with him.

"Ah", Arianna cut off the subject, jumping to another. "Do you perhaps know where the west wing is of this place?"

"... You're lost." Squalo exclaimed as he noted mentally that Arianna was bad with her sense of direction. Arianna scratched her cheek in an apologetic way, a small smile on her lips.

"Haha, I didn't pay a lot of attention in school when it was about coordinates and such!" Squalo mentally face-palmed himself when he got his answer. Though, his first impression of Arianna changed a lot. He had thought that she was shy but no, it seemed that she was very talkative. And her being violent was... not totally a lie. She was very rough when it came about verbal things and in comparison to Bel, she was more tolerable. The photo that Squalo had seen her face seemed to miss lots of things. Her hair glistened in the light even though it was dark as midnight. Her bangs framed her face in an adorable way and how much Squalo wanted to deny it she really was cute. He blamed everything on Lussuria who had forced him to go to shopping with said man. So far Arianna's eyes had only been filled with sadness but to think that Squalo could actually pull out another emotion made him doubt that she was sad from the very start. And as on cue, a question rose up; why was she sad from the beginning?

"Fine, I'll bring you back to your room", Squalo said under his breath as the gentleman he was. Maybe he could find out why she was like that? They turned left as they continued to the west wing.

Arianna stared at Squalo unintentionally and her face flushed a bit. This Squalo was not so bad as she thought he was. Sure, he was loud but he could be quiet too and whenever she talked with him, her mind didn't bother with uneasy thoughts. Her image of Squalo did become a surprise but she gladly accepted that he was not an old geezer. (Easy, Arianna. Aria would never let you marry an old geezer. Believe us.) Arianna had also noted that he actually cared to bother with her, something that made her curious.

"Voi, what were you actually doing up so late?" Squalo asked, the silence between them gone.

"..." Arianna had opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was unsure if she was going to tell him but felt that Squalo could be trusted. "I was in the garden."

"Heh~, so you really are a girl", Squalo confirmed with a chuckle right after. Arianna looked puzzled but then a bell rang in her head. That was an insult.

"Is something amiss that I should know?"

"You just don't seem to be the girl that would be sniffing on flowers", he declared, glancing at her through the corner of the eye. Arianna rolled her eyes as she folded her arms with a pout and a scowl available.

"I'm not a druggie."

"Never said that either", Squalo remarked with a grin. It was actually amusing to make Arianna irritated. She would pout, roll her eyes, cross her arms and definitely scowl. However, her scowl was too cute to be called a scowl so Squalo considered it to be a grimace of hers instead.

"Hey, do you know the meaning of a water lily?" She abruptly asked looking up at the older teen.

"Voi, what? What's with the sudden subject?" Squalo wondered, perplexed by the sudden change in the air.

"The water lily is the queen of water", Arianna said, ignoring Squalo.

"So?" Squalo did not understand what she was talking about but he didn't stop her. Because when Squalo was about to he saw it in her eyes. A burning passion. According to the Ninth the Ninfea Famiglia was very associated with flowers. At first, Squalo had laughed his butt off but now, when he actually was standing next to the heir of Ninfea he didn't doubt a thing about what the old man had said. Arianna's eyes glowed like fire! Though, maybe Squalo should reconsider about that. They seemed to be like the river. Something that was so calm but that never could be caught.

"The flower grows in the mud and when it's time it turns out to be a beautiful flower!" Arianna exclaimed, the burning passion dying out as she replaced it with a happy face that radiated gentleness.

"And you're telling me this because...?" Squalo was still clueless, not that you could blame him. He was just not like Lussuria who squirmed under the sight of cute things. Hell no.

"I think it will be good knowledge for you later on."

"Really? Well, just to inform you I didn't get a thing why you just blurted out with the flower talking." Arianna chuckled at that, not too surprised by the reply.

"Ninfea means water lily in Italian. And the human being is the same as a water lily."

"Voi! Don't talk in riddles! Just spill out whatever you want!"

"Too bad, Squalo. I guess that you have to figure out that by yourself. Here's my room." Arianna stopped right in front of a door as she opened it. She turned around to face Squalo as she smiled.

"I don't know how but my bad mood has been washed away. I guess that it's because of you." Squalo blushed at that but it was too dark for Arianna to notice.

"Just go to sleep already!"

"Hey, since when did you want to kill me?" Arianna playfully asked, knowing that she was twisting with his words.

"Since ever! Go and sleep already, brat!"

"Hai~ Oyasumi, Squalo! See you tomorrow", she said and closed the door, waving goodbye.

And there Squalo stood. He hadn't noticed that they'd arrived. What a good mafioso he was! When he thought of Arianna's behavior this last hour he really began to wonder. Why didn't she jump into her coldness? Was all of it an act before? He didn't know. But he didn't bother to know either. The swordsman headed back to his room and this time, he didn't meet anyone.

* * *

><p>Quietly, in another room, she slid down from the door to the ground as a huge blush was over her face. To think that she actually had been talking with Squalo so easily! Arianna sat there, not wanting to be in her bed. She looked out the window and smiled when she saw the moon.<p>

"It wouldn't have been a lie if I didn't know the coordinates, right?" She whispered to herself. She held the end of her shirt as she fingered on the fabrics. "I really don't like to lie to people, but Nono said that a white lie couldn't hurt. In this matter, maybe I agree." Arianna stopped what she was doing and headed for a well-hid mark on her skin. Even though the girl couldn't see it in the dark she followed the outline of the mark.

Arianna sighed deeply as she reluctantly went to bed, allowing the sleep to come. And at that night, a flower was visible. A flower that usually was hidden under loads of blankets and clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria : So, how was it? Please say you like it! <strong>

**Luna : Don't do that, Aria. It's up to them~! So, please review! If you're not, please be careful as Hibari will bite you to death!**

**Rin : E-EH? But Hibari wasn't in this story.**

**Luna : Hmm~ okay, my mistake~! I mean-**

**Squalo : VOIIIII! REVIEW! IF NOT, I'LL SLICE YOU!**

**Aria, Luna and Rin : *cover their ears* So, minna-san, review~! Ciao-ciao! *wave***


	5. The Lively Wedding

**Hello, minna-san!**

**Wah~! I'm so sorry.. Really sorry for the late update! I was stuck with my so-many homeworks and assignments. So do Rin and Luna and we were working really hard to finish this chapter! Finally, it's here! Hopefully you'll like it because Luna had put so many efforts in this chapter! Gomenasai!**

**Thanks to :-**

**Yuki97XD : Thanks for waiting! We're sorry for updating this so late! Hopefully you'll understand! *bows***

**VongolaIIX : *sweatdrops* T-Thank you?**

**Ain : I'm sorry. *bows***

**Swanfrost15 : Thanks and yes. Arianna has some sort of scar! ^^**

**Inoko-chi : Thanks, I really appreciate it! And I believe I've sent PM to you about your question! *smiles***

**DisillusionedNight : Thank you! And I'm sorry for the late update! So, here you go!**

**Disclamer : Luna, Rin and me don't own KHR~!**

**Enjoy then~!**

* * *

><p>Ah... What a beautiful dawn. If anyone would just wake up to see the beautiful colors that dyed the clouds. Well, birds were something, right? Unless they were dead things that could mysteriously fly away whenever they wanted... Then, that was something else.<p>

Suddenly, a girl woke up. It was still early but that didn't bother her. In fact she felt a sudden burst of energy and happiness flowing inside her body. She had no clue why, but maybe because of last night. Arianna blushed a bit when she remembered her counter with Squalo. The girl shook her head ferociously as she tried to shake off the thoughts. Geez, she really didn't know why she acted like this! A calm, but tingly feeling settled in her rapidly when she thought of him. Arianna quickly shrugged off the feeling. She went up from her bed and took a shower as she had promised Xanxus that they would take a walk today. Arianna didn't want Xanxus to wait for her for too long.

Once she was done, she walked out of her room and slowly walked to the garden where Xanxus was supposed to be waiting for her. The girl looked around as she stepped on the lawn, trying to hold off the urge to take off her shoes to feel the grass as she enjoyed the scenery she was given to.

For some reasons, Arianna loved those mornings where the mist would randomly make itself visible and the weather wasn't too cold to make her shiver. It calmed her down and it was peaceful.

When she was in front of the pavilion she noticed Xanxus sitting in one of the chairs, definitely waiting for her. The girl made her way quickly to Xanxus.

"Xanxus-nii!" She yelled, trying to startle him. But Xanxus, being a mafioso, being a boss, being the Varia boss, did not flinch. He just looked up from his chair and you could see a tiny, however, a smile on his lips when he saw her. Arianna took a seat beside Xanxus as she crossed her arms, pouting. "Xanxus-nii wasn't startled at all!" Xanxus chuckled at her actions.

"Who do you take me for?" he asked slowly, drinking from his tequila.

"No one but Xanxus-nii!" Arianna answered happily. After a moment she glanced at what Xanxus was holding and as on cue her sad expression appeared. "Xanxus-nii... you're still drinking... that?" She pointed to the half-emptied glass of tequila that was in Xanxus' hand. "You know it's bad for your health." She advised him. But Xanxus just kept quiet. Arianna sighed as she knew that Xanxus didn't bother to listen to her advice. Xanxus was a stubborn man and if that was his decision then why would she be such a busy body? And silence filled the air. None of them even trying to start a conversation. (Gloomy...)

Arianna was just looking around, enjoying the colors of the flowers as she hummed a slow tune for herself.

"Have you prepared for your wedding yet?" Xanxus suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them. Arianna snapped her head towards Xanxus, her cheeks flustered. She didn't know how to answer that question as her mind wandered around to Squalo.

"I-I...", She stuttered, making no sense. Xanxus raised his eyebrows, waiting for Arianna to speak up. Did she do that? Noo~!

"Did something happen?" Xanxus asked curiously. "Did that... shark-trash do something to you?" He asked again as a dark aura appeared. If that shark did something to her, the said shark wouldn't be alive to see tomorrow morning. He was sure about that!

"No!" Arianna quickly denied it, noticing that Xanxus looked as if he was about to kill a certain shark. She didn't want Xanxus to kill... or Squalo getting killed.

"So, what's wrong?" Xanxus kept asking as he was no ace on understanding girls.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" Arianna shook his head, trying to convince Xanxus. Though, by convincing the other one, the other one had to look convinced right? Well, Xanxus didn't buy it and she saw that.

"Xanxus-nii, would you like to be the best man on the wedding? Well... I don't know about what Squalo thinks... but I really want you to be the best man!" Arianna suddenly changed the subject, not wanting to go deep into the other matter. She looked at him with hope and Xanxus couldn't refuse her request as she was staring at him with "those" eyes.

"Fine, as you wish." Xanxus sighed. Arianna smiled happily as she hugged Xanxus. She was so happy that Xanxus agreed! Though, Xanxus would almost agree to anything she asked. But still, she couldn't help but to feel happy! At first Xanxus went rigid at the sudden action but then, he slowly let her do whatever pleased her.

"You're the best brother ever!" She exclaimed, still hugging him. Xanxus couldn't help but smile when he heard those words. Okay, you've caught him red-handed. He DID care for Arianna. He, himself, had no clue why. He thought that Arianna was someone that needed to be protected.

"Ah~" A queer's voice was suddenly heard. Arianna let go of Xanxus as his smile vanished, both of them turning to where the voice came from. Xanxus glared at the interrupter... which was of course Lussuria. Lussuria gulped as he knew that he'd made a mistake by interrupting the brother-sister time, but he quickly covered it up before Xanxus decided to kill him, personally.

"Boss~ I'm sorry for the interruption but I need Arianna-chan for the preparations! Bel wants to make sure about her size, just as Mammon wants to know if there's a need to invite more famiglias. And of course~ I want to know if she loves the flowers and the decorations that I've done!" Lussuria said, giving a quick glance to Arianna. He couldn't take his eyes off from this adorable little girl! Mou~! Boss was so lucky to have such a cute sister, Lussuria thought. Arianna got excited upon hearing the word "flowers" as she gave Xanxus an I-want-to-go-please?—look. Xanxus turned to Lussuria who was waiting patiently before looking at Arianna. Her eyes sparkled with hope again while Xanxus sighed. Why of all things, that lame tactic? Why'd he fallen for that?

"Fine, you may go", he growled. Arianna beamed with a smile to Xanxus and kissed him on the cheek before she went off with Lussuria. After some several minutes Xanxus wondered why he was still in the garden when Arianna had already gone. At last, he got up and went off to find someone to kill. (We can only pray for a peaceful death)

Today, just like any other day, Squalo woke up early. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and decided that he would practice after his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He shot up from his bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Once the swordsman was done he marched out of his room and went straight to one of the training rooms that Vongola HQ had. Just like any other training room it had everything Squalo needed. But first he was going to warm up with running some laps. Oh no, don't think wrong here! A training room had to at least be big enough for 90 kilometers straight running!

* * *

><p>When Squalo was done with the warm up he did the usual; train with the sword. (What a surprise) After two hours the swordsman decided that it was enough training for today. Squalo was about to head back to his room to take a shower when he bumped into Xanxus. Usually, Squalo didn't bother to pry into others' matters but now when Xanxus looked like he was going to murder someone brutally. But now, he had to at least assure himself that he, Superbi Squalo, was not the victim here. Why of all people did he have to bump into Xanxus? The swordsman was about to turn away when he heard Xanxus calling on him. And the best right now was to answer or he'd die, right, Squalo? So Squalo, him being smart, turned around and stood face to face with Xanxus.<p>

"Shark-trash..." Xanxus said slowly, his murdering aura gushing out dangerously towards the air. Squalo took a step away from Xanxus without the said man realizing his actions. However, if Xanxus HAD realized, then Squalo wouldn't be alive for his wedding. Which was good but still! That meant him being dead and that he couldn't afford to!

"Vooi... what do you want, shitty boss?" Squalo asked, trying to make his voice stable as possible. Which was very hard because Xanxus was very pissed now. The boss glared at him and if Squalo hadn't been used to his constant glare he would've run away like an idiot and scream for his life like a girl. Maybe trip on the way too. No, scratch that, he would do that, paid or not paid at all. Yes, his boss was freaking scary.

"Did you do something to Arianna?" Xanxus suddenly asked. Which, of course, made the swordsman caught off-guard. There were thousands-, no, that's an understatement. Billions of questions that his boss could ask and was "that"... Exactly, was "that" question Xanxus chose? And why the hell was he so suddenly accused for doing something to Arianna? As far as his mind let him, he didn't remember doing something "bad" to said girl. Didn't he just accompany her last night? Wasn't that at least categorized as a "good" thing? (depends on the situation...)

"Voi! I haven't done anything!" Xanxus didn't seem so satisfied with the answer and kept glaring at Squalo. Heck, nothing today seemed to satisfy him! Squalo was trying his best to not run away like a chicken. Because if he did, his pride would shatter into small pieces. And that wasn't something he could do! He wasn't Superbi Squalo without a reason after all!

"Shark-trash... You better answer me truthfully." Xanxus' aura became more and more menacing that it almost blocked all the lights for every single minute that passed!

"VOOI! IT'S THE TRUTH! WHY SHOULD I LIE TO YOU?" Squalo yelled. The other scowled at the answer and was about to fire with his X-Guns when Lussuria suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Mou~ Squalo~ So you've been here~! Bel wants you to try out your attire!" Lussuria said as he dragged Squalo out of the place. And the swordsman, for once, didn't argue. To be truth, he was grateful that he could get away from Xanxus' wrath, although he didn't know what had made Xanxus like that.

"Hey, Squ-chan~! Don't you want to thank me for saving your life?" Lussuria asked when he made sure that both of them were far enough from Xanxus to hear them. Squalo stopped midway and looked at Lussuria.

"So, it was a lie!" Squalo felt relieved for once he didn't have to face Xanxus' wrath OR try the new wedding outfit. Lussuria smiled when he heard the swordsman's exclaim. Squalo stood there, confused as he didn't know why Lussuria had this huge grin.

"Nope~!" the older one said before continuing to drag Squalo.

"VOOOOOI! WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Time skip until the Wedding day! Unless... You want to hear Squalo curse?<p>

* * *

><p>There's an old saying that says that if the groom sees the bride's wedding dress before the very wedding itself the couple will have bad luck for the rest of their life! And the mafia all considered, whether it was the strongest or the weakest, that luck was one of the skills a mafioso required. Hence, bad luck wasn't something anyone must have. So, them following traditions was not something surprising. And to avoid bad luck they'd stop all kind of encounters between Arianna and Squalo. Not that they did communicate or see each others the last few days. Nope.<p>

But Squalo was so pissed off at everyone who surrounded him that there was a big massacre just yesterday. Fortunately, everyone survived with only severe concussions and perhaps inability to go straight for the rest of their life. Only that, nothing much.

Arianna on the other side didn't complain but she was not enjoying it either. Especially not when she got glares from; maids, agents, fangirls, pitiful looks from elders and mocking faces from the rest everywhere she went. Yep, that was harsh.

Now, when they day was finally here the atmosphere became so tense that you almost could slice it into two. Which Squalo really wanted to do now, considering that he was all rigid and nervous. Nervous for what, you ask? It was just a wedding, right? Of course it was just a wedding, and a very big one too, if you want to know. After all, no one had expected a Varia Officer of all people to _marry_. (In such a young age too, mind you)

Heh, and not just some random Varia Officer that either. In just some minutes the priest would declare Arianna of the Ninfea Famiglia and Superbi Squalo from Vongola's most independent squad – Varia, as married. Pfft, yes, you read that right. Superbi Squalo was just in half an hour going to marry. He was so nervous that he walked around in circles in the room he was assigned to be in before the wedding began.

"Vooi! What are you doing!" A peculiar soon-to-be-married man-... teen shouted in anger as he glared at Lussuria. The said man had a camera in his hands as he used it every second. Why? Because Squalo looked so handsome in his attire, that's why! (Handsome, you say?)

The striped, black pants matched with the black-satin tailcoat. Six ornate buttons decorated the front of the coat, three on each side. There were also two gold-buttons on the back of the coat, just above the split of the tails. The ends of the tails was pointy and ended a few inches above his knee, but they were always in the air as Squalo moved so frequently. The collar of the visible, white wing-collared shirt that was underneath the tailcoat, covered the notched lapels of the tailcoat. Squalo hadn't bother to stuck them in again after he got a massive hug from Lussuria because he was so busy with walking around.

"Ara~! I'm just taking photos on you, Squ-chan! Oh, you're already becoming a man! Luss-nee-chan is so proud of you!" Lussuria squealed in excitement while taking rapid photos with the camera of Squalo as he dodged another heavy blow from the young swordsman.

"Stay still! I'll slice you!" Squalo swung his sword, aimed at Lussuria's head but got caught in his actions. "What the fu-..." the swordsman noticed wires that wrapped around his arm, making it impossible to move. Squalo glared at the open door as he removed the wires.

"Shishishi, the prince can't let you taint your outfit now, can he?" As on cue, a blond boy appeared in front of the door. "Not when said peasant will have his big day." Belphegor walked over to the sofa and lay on it after getting a glare from the furious Squalo.

"Voi! You shitty brat! I could care less!"

"I'm not a shitty brat, mind you. I'm a royal prince, stupid peasant", the prince retorted.

"Now, now. Don't fight. It's an important day for Squ-chan today~", Lussuria chirped as he fixed Squalo's shirt collar while said man made marks on the floor with his sword. "Oh, leave your sword behind, dear~! You can't be on a wedding with a sword!" With little struggle Lussuria had taken away the sword from Squalo.

"Commander looks paler whenever he glances at the clock, doesn't he?" Bel remarked as he noticed what Squalo was looking at.

"Voi, it's none of your business!" The swordsman turned towards Bel.

"Hm~ That reminds me, where's boss?" Lussuria asked when the memory was full on the camera.

"What? What do you want with him?" Squalo squinted when another flash came as he turned around towards Lussuria.

"Hm? Didn't you hear? Sweetie", Lussuria began to say as he stepped back a few steps, "Xanxus will be your best-man." As on cue, Squalo's eye twitched in anger as his movement stopped.

"VOOOOOOIII! WHAT BEST-MAN? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT _**HE**_ OF ALL PEOPLE WAS GOING TO?" Squalo yelled in anger, higher than usual. Who in the right mind choose Xanxus as a best-man?

"Shishishi, your wife did~", Bel remarked as he switched on and off on the lamp.

"...VOOOOIII! Where is that brat? I'm going to murder her!" Squalo promised.

"Ara~? Squ-chan didn't deny that she was his wife now, did he?" Lussuria whispered to Bel, making the younger one snicker.

"Oi, trash. Where do you think you're going?" A stern voice demanded to know. Everyone aimed their attention to the door frame and saw Xanxus leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think, you shitty boss?" Squalo retorted as a glaring contest between these two commenced after a fierce silence.

"So, how are you, Squalo?" Another person interrupted. This time, it was the Ninth. He seemed cheerful today. Maybe too cheerful. His smile could almost be considered as a devil's if you asked Squalo there, right now.

The swordsman moved his attention to the Ninth and gave him a look that clearly said: "Are you serious about asking me that question?" The Vongola boss just laughed it off as he knew perfectly what that look meant, which, of course, made Squalo even more irritated. Squalo noted mentally that Ninth was in need of a medical check-up, just to make sure that he hadn't gone crazy.

"Oh well, it is time for you to go. The groom can't be late for his own wedding, after all", Ninth added with a smile. Squalo glared at him but obliged, heading out to the garden right behind Xanxus.

In the garden it was filled with guests from everywhere. Russia, Egypt, Mexico, yes, everywhere. Just state a country and you would get confirmed that they were there. The garden had been "equipped" with benches. The Vongola surprised the other families with how many could fit in just the _garden_. Yes, that was how big it was. Some of them whistled and snickered at Squalo, earning a deadly glare from said person. How he so wanted to trash this wedding. Even if he didn't have his sword with him he could easily beat everyone up.

Squalo quickly went up to the altar after Xanxus, next to the priest to cool himself down. He'd promised with Ninth that he wasn't going to cause a ruckus. And with his current state even the smallest amount of patience would do to soothe the swordsman. Just some minutes left and the wedding would begin.

"Ciao, Superbi Squalo!" Oh no, for the love of the world, why him? Squalo looked to his right and cursed under his breath when he saw a sheepish smile on a way too familiar face walking towards him. This was all Mammon's, that jerk's fault. He could have faced against this shame but not when this brat was here, right in front of him.

"VOOI! What do you want?" Squalo yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hm? Nothing, I'm just congratulating you! It must be nice to find a bride at such a young age already, huh?" The other one laughed as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Shut up, Cavallone! I don't want your fucking congratulations!" The Cavallone boy sighed a heavy sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets while he put more weight to one of his legs.

"You know, you shouldn't curse so much. You will give your wife a fright." A vein popped near Squalo's temple and it threatened to get bigger by every second he had to see this guy.

"I don't give a damn! ...Besides, cussing is not something she would bother about." Squalo looked away and thought that Arianna would probably twist his curses anyways.

"Hm? What am I seeing, now? Is the great Superbi Squalo blushing?" The blond teased as he leaned forward where he stood, almost tripping because of the sudden change of his position. "W-Woah, close!" Closer and the-soon-to-be-boss-of-Cavallone would probably land right on his face. Not that it would make Squalo worry. Hm, as if he would.

"VOOOOOOOIIII! I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Squalo retorted, no, more like yelled in defense. Dino held up his hands as he laughed off the matter.

"Take it easy, I was just teasing you, Squalo!"

"Tch, I ought to kill you." Dino raised a quizzical eyebrow while he had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Sure you should. Anyways, who's the unfortuna-... lucky young maiden you have got to marry with?" Squalo glared dangerously as he jabbed an elbow into Dino's stomach, making the blond clutch it in pain. "Ouch! Don't fight on your own wedding!"

"Voi! Shut up!" Squalo crossed his arms as he looked away, earning a laughter from the older one of them.

"So, who is it?" Dino wondered, glancing at his watch.

"The daughter of the Ninfea Family", the swordsman answered with his attention on nothing, only waiting for the wedding to begin. Dino's eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"You better treat her well or else I've heard that you will get that family against you!" Squalo rolled his eyes as he faced Dino.

"Voi, who do you think I am? Just go away!"

"Haha, fine! Geez, you're so stiff!" Dino laughed as he went back to his family's seats.

Suddenly, the sound of piano rang through the garden. Squalo frowned at the choice of music, knowing that this was none other than Lussuria. The crowd went quiet while they stood up and everyone turned towards the "aisle" the garden had been provided with. Slowly, a young lady around ten years old walked with pride down the aisle, having two bridesmaids holding up the train that felt like rose petals. Her silky, black hair was tied into a bun that was surrounded with a few midnight-blue strands, giving it a feeling of pure elegance as it looked like a wreath. In her hair, baby-blue pearls shimmered in the sunlight. On the left side of the veil there was a small , pink waterlily attached to it, reminding what family she was from. Next to Arianna's left side Ninth had decided to represent as the one handing over the bride as she had no father.

Arianna herself, was very nervous from all the looks she got from where she was. When Arianna was finally in front of the altar, ninth put her hand in Squalo' as she stood next to him. The girl glanced towards Xanxus and beamed with a smile. Xanxus nodded unnoticed from others and his lips twisted upwards with a fraction. The bride moved her attention to Squalo, giving her a blush. He didn't look so bad... Quite handsome, she'd wanted to say. She let out a quiet snicker, to ease the nervousness she still had. Squalo raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Voi... What's wrong?" He whispered in wonder. He sounded as if he was very concerned but she thought more or less that he was annoyed.

"I-It's just... Well... Your hand's cold and... it's just funny!" She whispered back. Squalo narrowed his eyes, in real annoyance.

"Shut up!"

"Hmph! Whatever!" A chuckle from somewhere in the crowd could be heard. Squalo glanced over as he frowned.

"A quarrel between newlyweds!" Dino mouthed. Squalo rolled his eyes as he ignored it. The crowd chattered like birds. Not man people held something hostile against this wedding but only approving, admiringly and pleasant reactions from the crowd. When the music ended with an outdrawn chord the guests sat down as they gave their full attention towards the altar.

The priest talked on for about some minutes about love, wealth, loyalty and what not, Squalo wasn't paying any attention at that at all. Just get on with it, he thought as he clenched his fist. After another couple of minutes he had enough. Suddenly, he roared at the priest.

"VOOOOII!" The guest smirked and the sounds of rustling money was heard. Whether it was mammon who had made the bet the swordsman didn't know. but that he was in it, yep. No, seriously, whenever it was about money, then that baby would be, with no doubt, interested in it. Everyone new that Squalo had a "short fuse" and lost his patience very easy. Though, there were lots of people who doubted he had any from the start. "How long are you going to nag about this ridiculous explanation about whatnot? HUH? Stop babbling and get on with it!" Squalo looked as if he was about to slice the poor, oh so poor priest into halves! That was why he had no sword with him. Courtesy of Lussuria, he always thought about the best for the wedding.

"I'm so sorry, father", Arianna apologized. "My soon-to-be husband (A glare from Squalo) gets... excited very fast. Could you please go on to the important thing?" She asked. Most of the guests laughed upon hearing Arianna's exclaim. Even Xanxus snickered. They all knew that Squalo was forced to marry with the girl in the wedding dress after all!

"Then, it is decided. I'll go on", the priest answered before he turned to Squalo. "Superbi Squalo, do you take Arianna Alessia Celia Serafina Nerin-" Before the priest had the chance to finish announcing the bride's name, Squalo interrupted.

"VOOOI! How long is your name?" the swordsman yelled, turning towards Arianna.

"You have a problem with my name, Superbi Squalo?" She asked as she eyed Squalo dangerously.

"YES! I have! When do you think this is going to end when your name is so LONG?" He retorted.

"And? It was my mom who gave me that name."

"Heh! Seems like your mom couldn't decide on which name was the best for her beloved daughter and decided to put all of the suggestions in your name, huh?" Squalo randomly guessed and from Arianna's expression, he could tell that he was dead-on right. "Voi! So it's true then!"

"Shut up!" Arianna retorted with a blush. The bridegroom smirked.

"Loo-" before he could finish the sentence, no, the word, Xanxus had smacked his head. Hard. Squalo turned rapidly towards his boss as he poured accused words. "VOOII! YOU SHITTY BOSS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus demanded before he glared at the priest. "Continue. NOW." The priest sweat-dropped and got Squalo's attention back at him.

"Superbi Squalo, do you take Arianna Ninfea, to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" Here, Squalo wanted to say no. But when he thought about his safety and all, he growled and with a scowl, declared:

"...I do." Oh, Squalo was sure that he heard a video camera going on for some minutes now. Curses. The priest looked over Arianna and asked her.

"Arianna Ninfea (He decided to use the bride's short name to avoid another dispute), do you take, Superbi Squalo, to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" Arianna hesitated, she too. Making a vow was quite serious in her famiglia. She looked up to Squalo and declared:

"I do."

"You are hereby a married couple!" The priest announced. Arianna blushed and Squalo kind of looked at something else... but when the crowd got impatient Squalo turned to Arianna as he looked straight into her orange eyes. With a quiet moment Arianna tilted her head backwards as Squalo bent over, resulting into an essential kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria : *bows repeteadly* GOMENASAI FOR UPDATING LATE!<strong>

**Rin : And don't expect us to update soon too.. =.= We're totally having writer's block!**

**Luna : Writer's block sucks! Oh well, review!**

**Squalo : VOIII! REVIEW OR YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL GET MARRIED!**

**Rin : Technically, you're married already~!**

**Aria and Luna : *nods* *nods***

**Squalo : VOIIIIIIIII! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU! *chases Rin***


End file.
